Glokta
Häuptling Glokta Blauaugen "Yezz gibs was aufs Maul, Dreksak!" Aussehen und Merkmale: Glokta war ursprünglich der Darkspear Troll Randijin, dessen Äuseres sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert hattw. Insbesondere seine unwirklich leuchtenden, hellblauen Augen ohne Iris, sind es, die andere Trolle besonders irritieren. Daneben wirkt seine Haut alt, zu alt für sein Alter. Dies liegt an den Auswirkungen der Seuche, der er in Nordend fast erlag. Seinen Körper schützt er mit einer dunkler Plattenrüstung, welche mit roten Fledermaussymbolen verziert ist. Sofern er einmal seinen Helmabnimmt kann man eine dunkle Narbe unter dem Bokur-Tattoo auf der linken Gesichtshäfte erkennen, es fehlt sogar ein grosses Stück von seinem linken Ohr. Ungewöhnlich für einen Troll, bei deren regenerativen Fähigkeiten. Auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte prangt deutlich erkennbar das Stammestatoo der Anduri. Die Stirn wird durch das Tattoo verziert, dass er erhielt, als er Jin der Anduri wurde. Glokta ist ein Nahkämpfer, der neben seinen Waffen auch Kräfte einsetzt, die ihm sein Hoodoo und die Loa Hi'reek und Chu'kay zur Verfügung stellen. Man sagt ihm eine enorme Regerationskraft nach. Diese und sein Ausweichvermögen machen ihn zu einem schweren Gegner. Herkunft: Gerne erzählt Glokta, dass seine Vorfahren die grossen Steinbauten im nördlichen Schlingendorntal erbaut hätten, auch wenn er früher den Darkspear zugeordnet wurde. Inwieweit dies stimmt konnte bisher nicht geklärt werden. Persönlichkeit: Glokta wurde nach und nach dunkler, wilder und während seiner ersten Jahre nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Norden glich sein Naturell eher dem eines Gurubashi Berserkers. Mit den Jahren wurde er geringfügig weicher, doch der Geist des Dschungels steckte in seinem Blut und sein Blutdurst nahm nie wirklich ab. An lockeren Tagen erzählt er im Kreise der Anduri von den "alt'n 'duri" oder bewirft Welpen mit Bananen. Vergangenes: Soweit im Nachhinein festgestellt werden konnte, erfasste die von einem Seuchensprüher der Geissel verstreute Seuche den Anduri Randijin in den Grizzlyhügeln südlich von Zul'Drak - nur wenige Wochen nach seiner Ankunft in Nordend. Aufgrund seiner früheren Vergiftung mit Zanzils Mixtur hatte er allerdings eine Teilimmunität entwickelt, die verhinderte, dass er an der Seuche starb. Dennoch wurde sein Körper stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und ein Lich in der Nekropole von Acheus weckte ihn als Glokta aus dem Koma. Zunächst ein Krieger des Lichkönigs und Fluch der lokalen Scharlachroten in den Östlichen Pestländern sagte er sich nach der Schlacht an der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts von dem Verführer los. Er schloss sich jedoch nicht den Schwarzen Klingen an, wie viele andere Todesritter dieses Kommandos, sondern durchwanderte Azeroth von den Östlichen Pestländern bis nach Booty Bay, um seinen Stamm wieder zu finden. Lange Zeit war er sich selber über seinen Status unklar und er wurde als "Wiederkehrer" gemieden, doch nach und nach erkannte er dass er "noch am lebn" war und suchte aktiv den Kontakt zu den Anduri. Die Bossa Mama Jippa erklärte ihn zeitweise tabu und nur langsam gelang es ihm, die Anduri davon zu überzeugen dass er "noch 'n anständga trol un' anduri" war. In der folgenden Zeit gewann er wieder an mentaler und physischer Stärke auf seinem Rachefeldzug gegen die Geissel in Nordend. In mehreren Raubzügen dezimierte er die Geisseldiener auf dem Boden und in ihren fliegenden Nekropolen. Es war nach dem Sonnenwendfest dass er dem Norden den Rücken kehrte und sich in der Nähe des Nazferitisee im Schlingendorntal niederliess. Ab und an wurde er in Basislager von Grom'Gol und Beutebucht gesehen wo er vor allem den Sindorei und Verlassenen unangenehm auffiel. Nach der Wiederaufnahme in den Stamm der Anduri trat er der Bokur Kaste bei. Die Prüfung und Weihe zum Bokur erfolgte durch Nazadima. Immer wieder gab es lange Monate in denen Glokta zurück gezogen im Dschungel lebte, so dass er bald bei einigen in der Bay als "verschollen" galt. Doch er kehrte immer wieder aus dem Dschungel zurück (Anduri Gazette) und wurde Sprecher des Bokurrats der Anduri und damit Stellvetreter von Zeb'watha (Zebwa). Er rief die Blutreiter des Jins ins Leben, ein Anduri-Trupp auf grossen Blutfledermäusen. Als Amuk'jin aufbrach übergab Thoshi dessen Jin-Kette an Glokta und Zeb'watha weihte ihn zum Jin der Anduri. Spirituelles: In seinem Bemühen, wieder zu genesen und zu alter Stärke zu kommen, vertraut er auf die Unterstützung der Loa Hi'reek und Chu'kay sowie dem Inhalt seines Hoodoo-Beutels, den er aus feinem Federmauspelz hergestellt und mit vielen Dingen gefüllt hat. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Zeit als Randijin der Jäger ist ihm Hi'reek als Loa der Nacht, der Rache, des Blutes näher als Bethekk. Die Kräfte und Fähigkeiten die er hat sind von anderer Art als die der Bokur, Mojo-Werfer oder Schamanen. Sie sind eher zu vergleichen mit denen der alten Gurubashi. Zu einer besonderen Gelegenheit wurde er zum Thema Voodoo und Hoodoo befragt. Dies ist der Dialog, wie er tradiert worden ist: "So, du wills wissn was das is, hoodoo, un was 's nich is, voodoo, ya?" Der Troll steht von dem Stein auf auf dem er gesessen hat. Seine Haut ist ... alt, und seine Augen leuchten ... blau?! Langsam geht er zum Wasser. "Dann schau g'nau hin, werd' dia zaign, was's is, was's kann. Aba nich, wie man's mach', klaro?" Er nestelt an einem Beutel der von seinem Gürtel hängt, die vielen Symbole und Zeichen auf seiner Rüstung glitzern im späten Sonnenlicht. Er holt etwas aus dem Beutel und berührt das Wasser damit. Eis bildet sich auf der Oberfläche. Dann greift er in einen anderen Beutel und wirft mit einer ausladenden Bewegung ein Pulver auf das Eis. Sofort verfärbt es sich braun-rot, löst sich auf und ein Frenzy erscheint darunter. Mit dem Bauch nach oben. Er zieht den toten Frenzy aus dem Wasser. "Voodoo bekomm' saine kraft von de Loah, man, vom dschungl, vom lebn übahaupt. Is' was füa priesta, bokur, die Rituale machn, in Trance falln, singn un' betn. Hoodoo lernt man von altn trolln im dschungl, die's von ainign Loah hamn. 's bekommt die kraft aus den dingn, die man dafüa sammlt. Wie de hoodoo haufn drübn in zul'gurub. Klaa sowait?" "Kann man alle Dinge für Hoodoo sammeln?" - "Aye, kan man. Aba is bessa wenn's zum Loah ghört, von dem man's hoodoo hat." "Also ist die Quelle in beiden Fällen die Loah?" - "No. Hastes noch nich kapiat. Nochma, voodoo kommt direk von de Loah, hoodoo kommt von den dingn in maim beutl hia." "Aber die Loah lehren das hoodoo, oder nicht?" - "Nich alle Loah, sin' Hi'reek un Chu'kay." "Und was genau macht man mit dem hoodoo?" - "Aaah. Das nimm's um was bstimmt's zu arraichn. Wo voodoo viellaich hailn will oda vataidign, will man mit hoodoo 'n bstimmts ziel arraichn. Rache, Liebe, Gold, was auch imma." Seine Stimme senkt sich etwas in Lautstärke und Tonlage, er blickt seine Gegenüber direkt an. "Kenn's die klain' puppn mit 'n nadln drin, um ain' zu schaden, ya? Was mainst, voodoo oda hoodoo?" - "Ich denke mal, um jemanden zu schaden ... dann wird's wohl Hoodoo sein?" - "Richtich maaan, isn'n fluch um was z'erraichn, nämlich d's opfa zu queln oda zu tötn." "Das heisst, Voodoo ist gut, Hoodoo ist böse?" - "No man. Nich' direk', 's kommt drauf an wofüa man's hoodoo macht. Aba wenn's in so wortn denkn wills, gut un böse, dann könnt's passn. Füar'n hoodoo kriega gib's das aba nich, gut un böse." - "Aber aggressiver ist Hoodoo schon, nicht wahr? Es kommt auf die Motivation an, ja?" - "Aye, kann man so sagn." "Mit Geistern hat es also nichts zu tun, mit den Ahnen, oder Wiedergängern?" - "No man, die sin übaall dabai, is nix bsonders baim voodoo oda hoodoo." - "Was ist mit Blut, die haben doch in Zul'Gurub viel mit Blut gemacht? Und andere Trolle auffressen?" - "Drek. Blut is imma dabai, voodoo oda hoodoo, egal. Un's fressn un gfressn werdn, das is dea dschungl, man. Auch nix bsonders mi'm hoodoo." "Ah. Bueno. Und so ein Hoodoo Krieger ist also von den Loa gesegnet, mit mehr Macht als ein Voodoo Priester?" - "Segn sachtse? Mia wüads nich unbeding' als segn bzaichn'n, no. Meah macht? Viellaich, viellaich." Geschichten * So die Loa wollen * So die Loa wollen - Teil 2 Kategorie:Anduri Stamm Kategorie:Revier:Schlingendorntal Kategorie:Todesritter